Cold Worry
by LMXB
Summary: Sheppard's team is trapped and Rodney is injured. But as well as having to be part of the rescue Jennifer finds she has other concerns. Eventual R/K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Atlantis characters and am not writing for profit

**Summary:** Set sometime in series 5 this is a Ronon/Jennifer story, which starts as a pre-ship. It involves all of Team Sheppard, Lorne and a few others along the way.

* * *

Woolsey stood behind Chuck looking from the gate to his watch and back again. When his watch finally hit the hour mark he sighed and said. "Please try to establish a connection with the Colonel's team and you had better get Dr Keller up here as well."

The gate technician nodded and began to dial the gate, Woolsey still lingering behind him. When the connection had been established Chuck turned round to face Woolsey and said.

"Ready Sir."

Nodding Woolsey said. "Colonel Sheppard please respond." After a few moments Colonel Sheppard's voice, although somewhat distorted, sounded round the gateroom.

"Sheppard here."

"You missed your check in Colonel." Woolsey stated.

"Yeah we ran into a few problems and are cut off from the gate." Sheppard explained.

"Problems?" Woolsey questioned, dreading the reply.

"McKay had an accident and can't walk, plus the weather has turned and we can't fly the Jumper."

"How bad is Dr McKay?" Woolsey questioned, glad he had sent for the CMO.

"According to him dying." Sheppard shot back.

"Can you be more specific?"

"I can put him on." Sheppard suggested causing most of the gateroom to pull a face.

"Very well." Woolsey replied.

"Hold on. I need to move over to him." Sheppard said as the radio silenced. A few moments later the gateroom heard Sheppard's voice once more."McKay it's for you."

"You've made contact. Oh thank god. What took them so long? When is help coming?" McKay's voice sounded.

"Dr McKay." Woolsey said as Jennifer entered the control room. "Dr Keller is here, perhaps you could describe your inflictions to her?" He suggested.

"Jennifer, thank god. I'm dying." He exclaimed.

"I assume it is not a lung problem then Rodney." Jennifer said to the amusement of Chuck.

"No much worse. I burnt my hand really badly and it is infected and I broke my ankle." He said.

"Rodney do you have a temperature?" Jennifer asked calmly.

"Yes and my hand really hurts and itches and it looks terrible." McKay replied.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer questioned.

"Here doc."

"Have you examined his ankle?"

"As much as he would let me. There is some swelling, but no protruding bone."

"Is his skin warm and clammy to touch?"

"Yes, but he is wearing fifty layers." Sheppard replied.

Looking over to Woolsey Jennifer said. "We should send a team out."

"There is a slight problem with that." Woolsey explained. "The weather is too bad to fly a jumper."

"But you can walk." McKay exclaimed over the radio.

"Dr McKay it is nearly five miles to your position and the conditions are almost blizzard like." Woolsey said wearily.

"Almost being the key word there." McKay shot back. "Do you really want to risk loosing your number one guy out of laziness?" Before anyone in the gateroom could respond they heard Sheppard busily rebuking the physicist.

"Colonel, as it is too bad to fly a Jumper what are the chances of a team successfully reaching you?" Woolsey asked trying to inject some common sense.

"To be honest this storm is kinda weird, unlike anything I've seen before." Sheppard started. "It starts getting really bad about ten foot from the surface, but below that it is actually kinda calm. Unfortunately there isn't enough of the calmness to fly a jumper through, but as strange as it might sound you could probably walk without many problems. Currently it is showing no signs of letting up so we are not going anywhere until it clears or Rodney can walk. Of course I have no idea what it is like near the gate."

There was a long silence whilst Woolsey considered his options. Finally he said. "I'll send Major Lorne's team through the gate, if they think it is doable we will send out a rescue party which includes a doctor."

"Doable?" McKay asked incredulously. "Of course it is doable. I could die if they don't come-" McKay started. His rant in the gateroom was cut off when Woolsey signalled Chuck to terminate the worm hole. After taking a second to enjoy the silence Woolsey ordered Chuck to summon Lorne before turning his focus to Jennifer.

"Your assessment doctor?"

"Without seeing him I can't make a definitive judgement. However, if he has a fever that is a sign of infection and needs to be treated, either with antibiotics or possibly surgery. If it is possible to get to him we should go." She said.

"Very well. Who did you have in mind?"

"That would be me."

"Dr Keller you do realise that one of the few perks of being in charge is that you get to delegate the bad jobs?" Woolsey pointed out.

"As much as I would like to there are only three doctors on base at the moment: Stevens who is off sick and Cole who damaged his knee ligaments. So currently I am the only doctor capable of walking." Jennifer explained.

"Oh." Was all Woolsey could say in response. "Well I will let you prepare. As soon as I have the go or no go from Major Lorne I will let you know."

"Thanks." Jennifer said leaving the control room, praying it wasn't going to be one of those missions.

Thirty minutes later Jennifer had the green light and was just doing a final check of her supplies, wishing she had left it till later to put on her thermals, when Woolsey entered the infirmary. Surprised at seeing the bureaucrat Jennifer asked.

"Has Lorne changed his mind?"

"Not as far as I know." Woolsey said, standing rather awkwardly. "Could I speak to you? In private." He asked causing Jennifer to feel very nervous.

"Um sure." Jennifer said hesitantly as she headed for her office. Woolsey followed her and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Couldn't we have gone back through and waited in the warm?" Lieutenant Young complained. "I'm freezing my bollocks off here."

"Quit complaining Young." Lorne said to the English officer as he tried to stay warm. "There was no point, the doc was meant to come through as soon as we gave the all clear. I'm sure she won't be long."

"Bloody women. Why do they always keep me waiting when it is inconvenient?" Young muttered causing the rest of Lorne's team to share amused glanced.

"Well at least, with an attitude like that, we know why he is single." Lorne commented. Before any further comments could be made the gate rumbled into life. As soon as Lorne saw Jennifer step through the event horizon he approached her and said.

"Welcome to Pegberia." Rather than the reaction he was expecting Jennifer silently nodded before asking.

"Which way?"

"That way." Lorne said pointing to a white piece of wilderness, which looked similar to all the other white wildernesses. "It can be a bit deep and slippery in places so take it nice and slow. Make sure you can always see the person in front." He ordered. Again Jennifer silently nodded before falling into formation with the rest of Lorne's team and started the long, cold, tiring walk to Sheppard's team.

Three weary hours later the fatigued group caught sight of the ancient out post, which was offering refuge and, they hoped, heating to Sheppard's team. As they neared they saw the top of the Jumper poking out of a mound of snow, but just as Sheppard had described the worse of the weather seemed to be ten foot in the air and right at ground level things weren't so bad. As they pushed their way into the building they were immediately hit by a blast of hot air. Removing their outer layers the group made their way through the building until they reached the central command room. As they entered the room Sheppard opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by McKay.

"Thank god you are here. What took you so long?"

"Just a blizzard." Lorne shot back as Jennifer walked past him towards the physicist. Placing her bag on the floor she wriggled out of a couple more layers before dropping to her knees and saying.

"Ok Rodney lets she your hand." Obediently Rodney held out his injured arm allowing Jennifer to remove the bandage that Sheppard had put on earlier.

"How bad is it? Has it gone septic? Can you save it?" Rodney asked.

"It's barely blistered Rodney. It will be fine." Jennifer said as she reached into her bag for some ointment and another dressing. As she cleaned and redressed the wound McKay questioned.

"Are you sure? I'm burning up."

"I'm sure." She said as she wrapped the bandage.

"Ow. That hurt." Rodney complained as she tightly secured it in place. He was about to start questioning her diagnosis again when she stuck a thermometer into his mouth, to the amusement of everyone else. With a relatively silent patient Jennifer moved down to his ankle.

After several minutes of Jennifer feeling and manipulating the joint, causing groans and glares from Rodney she removed the thermometer and stared at the reading.

"No fever and no break. At worse it is a bad sprain." She said handing him some painkillers and grabbing some strapping from her bag. As she secured his ankle Rodney launched a tirade of abuse about her skills. Never once did she respond. He was still ranting when she clambered to her feet and walked over to an apologetic looking Sheppard.

"Sorry doc. If I had thought it was just his hypochondria I would have never called you in."

"It's not your fault. I made the call to come." Jennifer said. John immediately noticed that her tone was missing its normal lightness and made a mental note to let Ronon 'train' Rodney for at least five sessions.

"You should get yourself something warm to drink." Sheppard said, concerned that Rodney was not the sole cause of her different behaviour. Half smiling she wearily made her way to Lorne's team who were all giving McKay murderous looks.

An hour later the storm showed no sign of easing and tempers were beginning to fray. Every so often Lorne and Sheppard would go and look outside, each time returning to the group and shaking their heads.

"That is one weird storm." Lorne commented after another scout to the outdoors. "It is like it not evolving at all. It is completely constant. It doesn't make sense."

"What are you a weather girl?" McKay sniped, his mood deteriorating rapidly, partly due to the complete lack of sympathy.

"When did it start?" Jennifer asked.

"Sometime after we got here, but before we tried to evacuate Rodney." Sheppard said as Jennifer wondered over to the console where McKay had had his accident.

"Could Rodney have started it?" Jennifer asked. "I mean could this be some sort of Ancient weather station or something?"

"No." Rodney said harshly. "Just because you are a third rate doctor don't expect the same lack of professionalism from me. May be you should go back to Med school and leave the thinking to me." He snapped, annoyed that Jennifer, of all people, was suggesting that he had made a mistake.

Jennifer threw her hands up and walked out of the room, whilst everyone else stared at McKay in disbelief.

"Rodney, that's enough. The doc is trying to be useful and if anyone deserves to be pissed it is her at you, for you dragging her out here for a sprained ankle. Now think very carefully is there any chance no matter how small that we could have caused this storm?"

"Look I admit its occurrence and timing is a little odd." McKay started only to be cut off by Young.

"Odd? No McKay. The kids in Grange Hill suddenly being scousers is odd, Blue Peter presenters no longer speaking English is odd, the Royal Canadian Mint loosing millions of pounds worth of gold is odd. This, this is way past odd." Everyone else in the room looked at Young confused before turning their focus to Lorne.

"Don't look at me. I never understand what he is talking about." The major defended. Shaking his head Sheppard ordered.

"McKay find out if this is a natural storm or not. If we did this fix it."

No one noticed Ronon slip out of the room.

"You ok?" Ronon asked as he approached Jennifer who sat on a small crate like object. Jennifer silently nodded as Ronon sat next to her.

"Ignore McKay. He's an ass." Ronon said causing Jennifer to look up in surprise. "Did I say it wrong?" Ronon questioned.

"No, you said it right. I just didn't expect you to say it." Jennifer replied.

"You want me to shoot him?" Ronon asked, with a definite hint of hope.

"Rodney?" Jennifer clarified.

"Who else?"

"Why would I want you shoot Rodney?"

"He upset you. It might make you feel better. It would make me feel better." Ronon said.

"He didn't upset me." Jennifer said causing Ronon to look at her is disbelief. "He has said far worse to me." She explained causing Ronon to growl. "He doesn't mean it and he normally apologises, eventually."

"So what's wrong if not McKay?" Ronon probed.

"I would rather not be here." Jennifer said.

"We'll be out of here soon." Ronon commented.

"Yeah. I just hope it is not too late." Jennifer added cryptically as Lorne entered the room.

"Looks like you were right doc." He smiled.

"About what?" Jennifer asked as Ronon stared at her wondering what she had meant before.

"McKay concedes that this may be a weather station." Lorne explained.

"I thought he said it was a weapons platform." Ronon growled.

"He did. Apparently Zelenka gave him the wrong info, but now he has seen evidence not tainted by incompetence, his words not mine, he believes it is a weather station." He explained before looking directly at Jennifer. "Anyway he would like to borrow your medical scanner."

"Ok." Jennifer said clambering to her feet and leaving the room. Leaving Ronon staring at her retreating form full of concern.

"You ok Ronon?" Lorne questioned as he noticed the unusual expression on the Satedan's face.

"Yeah I- arghhh." Ronon cried as he looked down at his hand, where a strange bug was biting him.

"Doc! Get in here." Lorne shouted as Ronon tried hitting the bug, squishing it in the process, moments before he fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer and Sheppard burst into the small room housing Ronon and Lorne.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as she saw Ronon in a heap on the floor.

"He got bitten by some strange bug, then he collapsed." Lorne explained as Ronon started to thrash around suffering from some type of seizure.

"Help me hold him down." Jennifer ordered. Both Sheppard and Lorne dropped down either side of the Satedan and attempted to get a firm grip on his limbs.

"Hold him still." Jennifer barked as she reached into her bag and pulled a syringe and vial, all the while Ronon's thrashing became more violent and both Sheppard and Lorne were beginning to struggle. Once she had prepared the injection she leaned back towards Ronon trying to administer it. However, Lorne was beginning to loose his struggle and before he could shout a warning Ronon's arm became free and quickly made contact with Sheppard who flew backwards. With two arms and a leg free Ronon's thrashing was becoming dangerous and it was only a split second later that his fist impacted with Jennifer's jaw, sending the small doctor sprawling. Throwing himself over Ronon's torso, Lorne used his body weight to try and pin down the Satedan. Although his mass was not enough to subdue the former runner, the flailing arms were now trapped and allowed a slightly foggy minded Sheppard to reacquire his grip. Soon Ronon's struggle was damped and a very dazed Jennifer managed to administer the injection. Seconds later, to the relief of everyone, Ronon was completely calm. Sheppard and Lorne waited a few moments before carefully releasing their grips and backing away allowing Jennifer to fully examine Ronon.

After what, to Sheppard at least, seemed like hours Jennifer slowly rose and approached Lorne and the Colonel.

"He is stable. His breathing and pulse are strong and steady and similar to normal. His hand has swollen slightly round the bite, but the swelling does not seem to be spreading. Hopefully, his reaction was a short term phenomenon caused by some instantaneous release of chemicals caused by the bite. But just in case I think it would be best to restrain him, at least until he wakes and we know he won't seize again."

"How long is he likely to be out for?" Sheppard questioned.

"What I gave him will keep him out for at least another twenty minutes, but if the bite has caused any other reactions it could be longer."

"Ok Lorne restrain Ronon, and I suggest you take under ten minutes to do it. I'll send in help. Make sure some one stays with him the whole time." When Lorne nodded in response, Sheppard looked down at Jennifer and gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could examine her jaw.

"And you doc come with me, we need to ice that."

"I should stay with Ronon." Jennifer argued.

"He will be watched. We won't go far so if anything happens you can get here quickly. Right now we need to stop that swelling. You are the only doctor and seeing how our luck is going we may need your skills again so your treatment is a priority. And that doc is an order." He said sternly.

Reluctantly Jennifer followed Sheppard to the main control room.

"What happened?" Teyla asked on seeing that both Jennifer and John were sporting bruises on their faces.

"Ronon had a bad reaction to a bug bite and we both got in the way." Sheppard explained before saying. "Teyla, Young. Lorne will need your help. He'll explain." Both Teyla and Young nodded as Sheppard led Jennifer out of the control room to the outer layers of the building.

When Ronon woke he felt a burning itch in his hand and tried to reach for it, causing his arms to push against the restraints. His eyes flew open and he looked around wildly.

"Ronon, calm down." Teyla instructed from his side.

"Why have you tied me up?" He demanded, noticing that everyone else was free and armed.

"You were bitten by a bug that caused you to kinda thrash around. The doc thought it was best to restrain you until we were sure you wouldn't cause any injuries." Lorne explained.

Ronon relaxed slightly but continued to scan the room. That was when he noticed that Jennifer was missing.

"Where's Jennifer?" He asked, causing an uneasy silence to spread around the room. "What?" He demanded.

"She needed to get some ice." Teyla said.

"Ice? Why?"

"You got pretty wild when you were thrashing. We tried to hold you down, but you got the better of us and you made contact with both the Colonel and the doc." Lorne answered.

"Is she ok?" Ronon asked, his eyes full of guilt and concern.

"She'll be fine." Teyla assured him before changing subjects. "How are you feeling?"

"Tied up." Ronon growled, staring poignantly at Teyla who merely cocked an eyebrow and stared back. Eventually Ronon added. "Hand itches."

Teyla looked to Lorne who half shrugged half nodded. Agreeing with his assessment she began to release Ronon from his restraints, who when free sat up.

Moments later Jennifer and John re-entered the room. As soon as Jennifer saw that Ronon was awake she hurried over to him asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ronon replied looking for any sign of fear in Jennifer's eyes, relieved when he saw none. He then allowed Jennifer to examine him, without objecting. As soon as she was finished Ronon reached his good hand over to her face and examined her jaw.

"I'm sorry." Ronon apologised.

"It wasn't your fault and there is no serious damage." Jennifer said, but still Ronon's hand lingered.

"It was my fault and I'm sorry." Ronon argued, still without removing his hand.

"You hit me as well." John said feigning hurt, causing Ronon to glare at him.

"To be fair Sir he always hits you." Lorne said invoking a scowl from the Colonel.

Jennifer took hold of Ronon's hand and lowered it saying. "I'm fine and it wasn't your fault. Now are you feeling anything unusual? Pain, discomfort, dizziness?"

"No." Ronon replied causing Teyla to say in a stern voice.

"Ronon."

"My hand itches." He conceded. Nodding Jennifer removed the dressing and examined the wound relieved to see that the swelling had gone down from earlier. As she rubbed in some ointment and redressed the hand Sheppard asked.

"So are you planning on having anymore violent outbursts?" When Ronon glared in response he said. "In that case I am going to check on Rodney's progress and see if I can speed him along."

"I'll come with you." Jennifer called. "I need to check on his hand."

"You have a death wish?" Young muttered. Ignoring him Jennifer looked at Teyla.

"If anything happens, any changes at all," she started.

"I will let you know." Teyla finished for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Busy working." McKay said as Jennifer and John approached.

"Wow, McKay turning down medical treatment he must be ill." Sheppard quipped. Neither Jennifer or Rodney smiled.

"I'm fine." McKay muttered before looking at Jennifer. "No point trying to absolve your conscience."

"Rodney I need to look at your hand." Jennifer said wearily.

"Yeah well I think I'll wait till I have solved the problem so I can see a professional back on Atlantis." He huffed.

"Fine." Jennifer sighed as she picked up her back and headed back to the room housing Ronon.

"Something happen between you two that I should know about?" Sheppard asked.

"Like what?" McKay said distractedly.

"You two have a fight?" Sheppard probed.

"No. Everything was fine. Then she came here and you saw how he treated me."

"She told you there was nothing wrong having hiked five miles through a blizzard to get to you as you said you were dying." Sheppard recalled. "Then you attacked her professionalism." He paused then said. "Just because you screwed up with the weather station don't take it out on the doc."

"I'm not....oooooo....I've got it. I think."

"Got what?" Sheppard asked, but not before McKay pressed some buttons causing all the lights on the central console to flash then change colour. "Rodney?"

"Either I have fixed it or made it much worse." McKay said.

"Well thank you for that analysis Rodney." Sheppard said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm. "When do we find out which one?"

"I don't know."

"Guess."

"Fine. An hour when we can either fly the jumper or we can't."

"Keep working on plan B. I will go pass on the news."

Forty minutes later the majority of the group were in the side room, deciding the atmosphere was more pleasant away from the ranting physicist. Only McKay and the two most junior members of Lorne's team, who had pulled guard duty, remained in the central control room.

"Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" Lorne asked.

"There does seem to be a chill in the air." Teyla agreed.

Lorne and Sheppard looked at each other and simultaneously said. "McKay." Groaning Sheppard got to his feet an went to investigate.

"Sheppard. I was just about to come and get you." McKay said when he saw the Colonel enter the command room.

"And why would that be? Would it possibly have anything to do with the falling temperature?" Sheppard asked.

"Falling temperature?" McKay questioned. "I hadn't noticed, but maybe. I may have over done it." He said sheepishly.

"Over done what exactly?" Sheppard questioned.

"To turn off whatever it was that was effecting the climate I had to stop it getting energy." McKay explained.

"So you pulled the plug?" Sheppard said.

"No. It was significantly more complex than pulling the plug." McKay huffed.

"So you pulled the wrong plug?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Well maybe. I'm not sure." McKay said as Sheppard hurried out of the control room towards the exit. To his relief the sky was blue and although there was plenty of snow underfoot it did look like it was slowly melting. Not so reassuring were the fast, large, dark clouds in the distance. Heading back inside he found McKay and said.

"You did it."

"Of course I did it." He replied indignantly.

"So what's the problem?"

"I cut too much power."

"Which is why it is getting colder in here?" Sheppard asked.

"Possibly." McKay said pulling a face.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"This place doesn't exactly come with a manual and weather is very, very complex."

"So?"

"This station, I think, was designed to make the planet habitable by modifying the climate. But only around the gate."

"Okay."

"I've turned it off." McKay said, but still Sheppard looked blank. "So there is nothing to maintain a stable climate. It will revert back to it's uninhabitable state."

"So fix it." Sheppard said.

"I can't."

"McKay I don't have time for this. I'll accept that you are a genius and you fix it."

"No I really can't." McKay said. "The systems were really old and there were all kinds of fail safes that I ignored and I may have broken some crucial systems."

"Can't you use some of our systems to bring it back on line?"

"No. It be like trying to get Vista to work with your camera." McKay said.

"So it is broken?"

"Yep."

"How long till the weather goes bad?"

"I don't know. When the system cut off it would have set up some pressure fronts, but the storms will move in."

"And there is nothing you can do?"

"No."

"Crap." Sheppard said as he considered his options. Finally he turned and headed towards the side room.

"Major we have a slight situation and need you and your men to dig the Jumper out ASAP."

Nodding Lorne stood and led his men to the entrance. Ronon immediately tried to follow.

"Oh no you don't." Jennifer said.

"I feel fine."

"Maybe you do. But you were bitten by a bug with some sort of toxin and you had a seizure. No physical activity till you've been checked out."

"On the bright side that may be very soon." Sheppard said.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, hope flooding her voice.

"Well either it will be real soon or it will be an incredibly long wait." Sheppard said. The dramatic change in Jennifer's body language was noticed by Teyla who tried to reassure her.

"I am sure it will not come to that."

"I take it that its ok to move the big guy?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes, but I want to monitor him." Jennifer answered, her voice much flatter.

"Not a problem. As soon as I can power up the Jumper I think we should all move over there. From what Rodney says it is only going to get worse here. At least in the Jumper we can stay warm. In the mean time, I suggest you start adding layers and do your best to not get cold. I'm going to go try the Jumper, Teyla can you help McKay?"

"Of course." Teyla said as she followed Sheppard out of the side room leaving Jennifer and Ronon alone.

"How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked Ronon.

"It was just a bite." Ronon shrugged.

"Which caused you to seize." Jennifer pointed out.

"I'm fine." Ronon said, Jennifer merely quirked an eyebrow. The two remained silent until Lorne burst into the room.

"Ok guys we are ready for you." He said as he moved over to Ronon to offer assistance. Ronon looked at the major like he had lost his mind before standing up without aid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your pride." Lorne mumbled before attempting the same move with Jennifer. She did however take his hand and allowed him to help pull her to her feet. Lorne then reached down to pick up Jennifer's bag, only to feel it being tugged away from him by Ronon. The two men stared at each other, neither one relaxing their grip.

"Ronon you shouldn't be carrying anything." Jennifer said, causing the Satedan to release his grip. Lorne looked on bemused until McKay's voice crackled into life on their radios.

"If you get trapped there won't be a rescue. We are leaving now." The physicist snapped.

"Man it's a good thing he is not a woman." Lorne said.

"Why?" Ronon questioned.

"Imagine how bad he'd get each month." Lorne said and braced himself to get punched by Jennifer. Instead she silently left the room, leaving both men confused.

"Nice of you to join us." McKay said sarcastically as Lorne, Ronon and Jennifer entered the Jumper. Lorne rolled his eyes at McKay as he shut the door.

"Ready when you are Sir." Lorne called to the front.

"I suggest you sit. I imagine it may be a bumpy ride." Sheppard said as he managed to get the Jumper off the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"You lost something?" Sheppard asked Ronon, who sat in the briefing room looking at the door.

"Just surprised Je- the doc hasn't made it yet." Ronon said.

"She has probably been caught up in the infirmary by McKay." Sheppard shrugged.

"No she came to the infirmary with me, she was in and out in under five minutes."

"Perhaps she is enjoying a long hot soak."

"For nearly an hour?" Ronon asked.

"Well may be not. But I'm sure she will be here in a minute." Sheppard said, not fully understanding Ronon's concern.

"Maybe she is suffering from shock from the fact we flew back here with no drama." Young suggested, causing Sheppard to glare at him.

Further discussion was cut-off by Woolsey entering the briefing room. As he looked round the table and locked eyes with Ronon he asked.

"Ronon, shouldn't you be in the infirmary? I heard you reacted to a toxin."

"I'm fine." Ronon shrugged.

"The docs say that he is ok. His blood seemed normal." Sheppard clarified.

"Ok. Well where is Dr McKay then?" Woolsey asked as he took his seat.

"He will be in the infirmary for three days." Sheppard said.

"It was my understanding his injuries were not serious."

"They're not." Lorne said. "The infirmary staff thought it was the best way to silence him."

"Oh." Woolsey said, not sure how to respond. Shaking his head he continued. "Shall we start then?"

Causing everyone to look round the room confused. Noticing this Woolsey questioned. "Is there a problem?"

"Should we not wait for Dr Keller?" Teyla suggested.

"That would be a very long wait." Woolsey said, surprised by the comment, but even more surprised by the increasing looks of confusion. "She is on Earth." He clarified causing everyone to sit up.

"Why? When?" Sheppard asked.

"She left as soon as she had her post mission medical." Woolsey answered.

"Has she quit?" Lorne blurted out, shocked by the revelation.

"No." Woolsey said. "She did not mention anything to you?" He asked. When everyone shook their heads he said. "There was an accident involving her father."

"Is he ok?" Lorne questioned, beating Sheppard.

"I don't know. Last I heard he had been rescued and was undergoing surgery." Woolsey explained grimly.

"Rescued?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Apparently a mining union requested he surveyed the safety of a mine. Whilst he was down there, there was a collapse trapping him and several miners. He was trapped for two days before he was dug out. Dr Keller mentioned none of this to you?"

"We didn't see her after we got back." Sheppard shrugged.

"I meant on the mission." Woolsey clarified.

"She knew on the mission?" Sheppard asked. Before Woolsey could answer Sheppard continued. "Why did she go on the mission? Was there a reason she couldn't go back to Earth?"

"She was the only doctor available. At the time she thought that there could be a significant risk to Dr McKay's health if he did not receive medical attention and chose to delay her return to Earth until after the mission." Woolsey explained.

"No wonder she was pissed at McKay." Young said. "Sacrificing returning home to her ill father for a scold and a sprain."

"Indeed. Now I know this-" Woolsey began only to be cut off by Ronon.

"I want to go to Earth." As the words left his mouth all eyes turned to him.

"Pardon?" Woolsey said, convinced he had misheard as Sheppard asked.

"Why?"

"Some one should be with Jennifer." Ronon replied, staring directly at Sheppard, allowing his friend to see his resolve.

"Well I guess we are going to be grounded for a while, seeing how McKay is bed ridden." Sheppard said as a show of support for Ronon. Woolsey looked on in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "The marines could use a break, especially if the infirmary is down a doctor." Sheppard added.

"What about any possible complications from the bite you received?" Woolsey asked.

"Everything, including the blood work has come back fine." Sheppard pointed out. "Test him again here and back on Earth if you are worried."

Woolsey stared at Ronon carefully, in silence, for several minutes before saying. "I will put a case forward with the SGC. If they are happy you can go."

"Thank you." Ronon said as Woolsey stood and left the room. As soon as the door shut Sheppard swivelled his seat round to look at Ronon.

"Since when have you and the doc been an item?"

"Item?" Ronon asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Dating." Sheppard clarified.

"We're not." Ronon said. No one in the room believed him. However, no one was brave enough to argue.

When Woolsey finally returned Ronon stood and anxiously looked at him.

"I have spoken to General Landry who, as long as you agree to certain conditions, is happy for you to gate through." Woolsey explained.

"Conditions?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"Yes. A full medical on arrival at the SGC, no weapons to be taken through, no beating up staff of the SGC." He listed. "Also in order to keep the IOA happy you will be required, officially at least, to have a …" Woolsey paused trying to think of a suitable word.

"Guide?" Sheppard suggested.

"Yes." Woolsey replied.

"I can take him." Sheppard immediately volunteered.

"Unfortunately no you can't. Your presence is still required at the negotiations on 357." Woolsey said. "However, Colonel Carter will be returning to the SGC in four hours and has offered her services, assuming you have no objections." Woolsey added. Ronon shook his head.

"Good. Well you are scheduled to go through in two hours, plenty of time to finish this debriefing." Woolsey said sitting down, gesturing for Ronon to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronon sat impatiently in his temporary quarters in the SGC waiting for Sam to return. He didn't fully understand why he had to wait for her, but decided not to argue. Instead he complied with the request and sat waiting in the small, sparsely decorated room, wondering if he had made a mistake. When he had first been shown to the room he immediately changed into his strange 'Earth' clothes, hoping Carter would arrive ahead of schedule. She hadn't, so he had been sitting in the uncomfortable, tightly fitting clothing allowing his doubts to surface. He had questioned what he was doing and just why he was doing it. He knew Jennifer would need a friend, especially if the worse happened, and she had as good as confessed that she had none on Earth. But deep down he knew he was not here solely with friendly intentions. For the first time since Malena he had found in Jennifer someone he couldn't stop thinking about and someone who, despite their differences, he wanted to spend his time with. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, he guessed not, but he did know now was not the time for her to discover his feelings, which is why he was questioning his decision to come.

When there was finally a knock on the door Ronon sprung up and made it to the door in just two strides. Pulling it open he was relieved to see Sam Carter on the other side.

"Ronon." She nodded, still surprised that Ronon had come to offer comfort to Jennifer. Still unsure what to say to or how to treat the big Satedan she said. "It's good to see you again." Ronon remained silent in response so Sam quickly continued. "If you are ready the Apollo is waiting to beam us over."

"Yeah." Ronon replied.

"Okay then, this way." She said as she led him to the beam out point. By the time they arrived Sam had failed with several attempts at small talk and finally gave up.

When they arrived at the hospital Sam turned to Ronon and said sternly. "No matter what happens do not intimidate the staff. Let me do the talking." Ronon silently nodded and followed Sam to the reception desk.

For the next few minutes they walked down several different corridors and Sam spoke to several people behind desks, but from Ronon's point of view there did not seem to be much progress. When they arrived at the fifth desk Ronon was beginning to get very frustrated, but contained his impatience to watch Sam introduce herself once again.

"I'm sorry Colonel." The nurse said apologetically. "I can't disclose any information to non-family members."

"Could you at least tell us where we can find his daughter? We are her friends." Sam said.

The nurse looked suspiciously at Ronon before finally saying. "Last I saw she was sitting in the first corridor on the left."

"Thank you." Sam said, before turning to face Ronon, only to find he was already half way down the corridor. Shaking her head she started to follow him.

When Ronon caught sight of Jennifer he came to such an abrupt halt Sam nearly walked straight into his back. Ronon carefully looked at Jennifer who was sat on a very uncomfortable looking plastic chair gazing at the floor. Even from so far down the corridor he could see the bruise on her jaw standing out against her pale skin, causing another wave of guilt to sweep through him.

"You could say hello." Sam suggested, surprised at Ronon being so unsure of himself. She then caught sight of her friend's jaw and asked. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Ronon said. "I hit her." Before walking slowly towards Jennifer. Getting over her shock Sam caught up with Ronon and walked by his side until they were a few feet from Jennifer.

"Jennifer." Sam gently called causing the young doctor's head to snap up and round until she was staring at Sam and Ronon with a look of complete surprise, her blood shot eyes now clearly visible.

"Sam? Ronon?" Jennifer stammered out. "What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be alone." Ronon said as he sat down next to her.

"How is your father?" Sam asked.

"In surgery. They missed some internal bleeding during the first operation." Jennifer answered as Sam looked down sympathetically. Before Sam could respond her phone rang. Mumbling an apology she walked down the corridor to take it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ronon asked.

"It wasn't relevant."

"Anything that hurts you is relevant." Ronon replied.

"There was nothing I or anyone else could do and thinking about it made me feel worse." Before Ronon could say anything Sam approached the pair.

"I'm sorry Jennifer I need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said apologetically as she squeezed Jennifer's shoulder before leaving. Jennifer went back to her almost trance like state and Ronon wondered if Jennifer even remembered he was there. Eventually though he broke the silence and asked.

"How long will the surgery last?"

"It could be a while. First they need to find the bleeder and stop it. But then they will do a much more extensive check for any other bleeding. It could be hours." She said, unable to hide her worry.

Ronon's hand carefully moved over to Jennifer's lap and he wrapped it around Jennifer's hand. Squeezing he said. "He'll be fine."

"There is no way to know that." Jennifer said, her voice beginning to crack. "They aren't even sure of the full extent of the damage yet."

"He'll make it." Ronon said confidently. "He has you to live for."


	7. Chapter 7

Ronon sat by Jennifer's side, holding her hand for three hours before a weary looking man in scrubs approached. Jennifer immediately leapt up and stared at the man with a mixture of fear and hope written over her face. Ronon stood behind her like a shadow.

"The operation seems to have been a success. We found the bleeder and repaired it. We also found some other minor damage which has also been repaired. Your father's vitals have stabilised and he will be moved out of recovery in the next twenty minutes. Obviously he is not out of the woods yet, but the signs are good. As soon as the nurses have him settled you will be allowed in." On hearing the words Jennifer sagged into Ronon's chest and allowed the former runner to hold her.

Hours later and Jennifer's father had still not woken, no matter what the staff said Ronon was sure this was a bad sign. Feeling useless he sat and watched Jennifer, who was perched on another uncomfortable chair, at her father's side. Ronon could see the exhaustion etched on Jennifer's face and knew it was only worry that was keeping her going. When she stood and stretched out her back Ronon moved over to her.

"You should rest."

"I'm not leaving." Jennifer replied sternly.

"I said rest not leave." Ronon said gently. "Try and get some sleep."

"In that chair, not likely." Jennifer replied.

"He'll worry if he wakes up and sees you looking so tired." Ronon argued.

"I know. But I am not leaving him. I'll sleep when he wakes up." Jennifer said. Ronon silently nodded then gently gripped Jennifer's arms.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, surprising Jennifer.

"Of course I trust you." She said, still unsure why he had asked.

As soon as Ronon heard the answer he lifted Jennifer up bridle style, gently explaining. "I have a way for you to be comfortable." He then sat down on the chair with Jennifer on top of him.

"You want me to use you as a cushion?" Jennifer asked, sure her fatigued mind was playing with her.

Ronon confirmed that was his plan and Jennifer immediately began to protest, causing his heart to sink. That was until he realised her protests originated form concern about his comfort.

"I'm fine. Compared to sleeping in the wilderness during a snow storm this is comfortable." Ronon said as he tightened his grip, hoping Jennifer would understand she would not win the argument. On cue Jennifer relaxed in his arms and whispered her thanks.

Within twenty minutes Jennifer, cradled snugly in Ronon's arms, had succumbed to her exhaustion. Ronon sitting stoically beneath her watching her, his eyes transfixed on the bruise, causing his guilt to build within him.

As the hours passed Ronon would every so often force his eyes from Jennifer to her father's frail form. It was on one of these occasions he found two eyes, full of pain and confusion, staring back at him.

Ronon carefully shook Jennifer awake and pointed to her father. On seeing that he was awake Jennifer sprung out of Ronon's lap towards her father, gripping his hand in hers. As Jennifer began to talk to her father Ronon silently slipped from the room.

An hour later Ronon returned to the room and saw that Jennifer's father was once again asleep. Looking round he saw Jennifer restlessly pace the room. When Jennifer realised Ronon had entered she stopped and faced him.

"Ronon? I thought you'd gone."

"I'm not leaving." Ronon said, before adding as an after thought. "Unless you want me to." Not giving Jennifer a chance to answer he explained. "I thought you might want some privacy."

"Thank you." Jennifer said, her eyes welling. "You didn't have to go."

"I thought you probably haven't eaten since the mission so I also tried to find you food."

"Not sure I could stomach hospital food right now."

"I don't think I could ever stomach your hospital food." Ronon replied. "And I thought what you got on a Hive was bad." He half smiled before holding out his arm. "I thought this would be safe though."

Jennifer picked the Hershey's bar from Ronon's hand and said. "Thank you. I haven't had one of these in ages."

"How is he?" Ronon asked nodding to her father.

"Still to early to tell. Waking up is a good thing, obviously, but until all the anaesthetic is cleared from his system he won't be too responsive." She explained. Ronon recognised her words as coming from a talk she had given him the last time Sheppard had undergone surgery. Despite her professional answer and tone he could see the uncertainty and worry in her eyes. Before he could offer any words of comfort Jennifer sat back down in her chair and chewed on her lip. Not sure what to do Ronon took a seat on the far side of the room and continued to monitor Jennifer.

Over the next few hours Jennifer's father woke up several times. Each time managing to stay awake for a bit longer. Each time Jennifer would jump towards him at the first sign of consciousness, then talk to him until he drifted off. When he finally stayed awake long enough for a conversation Jennifer explained what had happened and what his injuries were. When she was finished he asked.

"Did I suffer a head injury?"

"No." Jennifer said, before beginning to worry about his reasons for asking. "Does you head hurt? Dizziness? Nausea?"

"No. It's fine. I just had a strange dream." He assured her.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, growing increasingly concerned something else might have been missed.

"Doesn't matter." He said before asking. "What happened to your face?"

"Accident at work." Jennifer replied before asking if he needed any pain meds. A few minutes later he was asleep again.

The next time he woke Jennifer was hunched over the bed asleep, her head resting by his side. Not wanting to disturb his daughter the elder Keller looked round the room and saw Ronon sitting in the corner watching Jennifer.

"Not a dream then." Jennifer's father muttered causing Ronon's head to look towards him. "Who exactly are you?" He asked, not entirely convinced he wasn't hallucinating.

"Ronon." The former runner replied before deciding that more information might be useful. "I'm a friend of Jennifer's."

As Jennifer's father tried to process the information and decide if Ronon was real a nurse walked into the room.

"Mr Keller. You're awake and with me in the room." She greeted. The sound of her voice woke Jennifer, whose head shot up.

"Dad?" She said half as a statement, half as a question.

"I'm still here." He said squeezing her hand.

"Yes he is. But I will need you and your friend to go. I need to start running some tests." The nurse said. Taking the hint Ronon stood and moved over to Jennifer who remained sitting.

"I'm fairly sure she means you too. I promise I am not going any where." He father assured her. Finding comfort in his words she leaned over and kissed his forehead before standing.

She wasn't sure when the room began to spin or when the floor became far from solid. Nor was she sure how Ronon managed to get his arm round her so quickly and stop her falling. When the dizziness passed she became aware of three sets of concerned eyes looking at her.

"I'm ok." She said. "I just stood to quickly." She added causing the nurse to make a strange snorting sound before saying.

"I'll take this moment to remind you I am a trained nurse and that explanation doesn't cut it. You dear are suffering from exhaustion and you need sleep. Real sleep."

"But-" Jennifer started only for her father to cut her off.

"Sweetheart you can hardly stand. Go home and get some sleep. I promise I'll still be here tomorrow."

"I-" Jennifer started again only for her father to interrupt once more.

"Ronon. Please take my daughter to get some rest." He asked causing Ronon to feel conflict. He knew Jennifer needed rest, but he did not want to force her to go.

"Technically it is not visiting hours right now." The nurse pointed out. "If you want to make a habit of being here outside those hours you need to stay in my good books so go."

Clearly torn, Jennifer reluctantly leant down and kissed her father on the forehead before allowing Ronon to lead her out of the room and towards the minicab stand.

When the taxi finally pulled up to Jennifer's father's house Jennifer was fast asleep on Ronon's shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, but knowing breaking down the front door would not put him in Jennifer's good books he gently shook her awake. After a few moments of confusion Jennifer realised where they were and apologised to Ronon for falling to sleep. Half in a daze Jennifer handed some money to the driver before climbing out of the cab, Ronon watching every move, before fumbling with her keys. By the time they had got through the front door Ronon wasn't sure how Jennifer was still awake and standing. Shutting the front door Ronon gently reached out for Jennifer's shoulder and asked.

"You ok?" In response Jennifer silently nodded before turning to face him. To his surprise she then flung her arms round him and whispered.

"Thank you."

Ronon was just overcoming the shock and was about to return the embrace when Jennifer pulled away and apologised.

"It's fine." Ronon said, before cursing himself for his response. "Come on you need to sleep." He said as he guided Jennifer upstairs. Once on the landing Jennifer opened one of the doors and collapsed on the bed in the room, whilst Ronon stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Um, can I ask a favour?" Jennifer asked sheepishly.

"Anything."

"Will you stay here? I mean till I fall to sleep. It's just I don't want to be alone." Ronon looked down at Jennifer desperate to yes, but not wanting to take advantage. Jennifer misread his hesitation and said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No." Ronon said quickly and with more force than he had intended. "I mean, I'm happy to. You just surprised me." He added as he mentally scolded himself. Giving up with words he hurried to Jennifer's bed and lay down next to her, drawing her in for a hug.

Overwhelmed by a need for contact Jennifer relaxed into Ronon's chest and asked. "Ronon. Why did you come?"

Ronon was saved from answering by Jennifer falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronon awoke in very unfamiliar surroundings. Opening his eyes he realised that he was still in Jennifer's bedroom and the limbs currently wrapped round him belonged to the Atlantis CMO. Relaxing he became acutely aware of how much of him was covered by Jennifer. Her head lay on his chest, with her hair spread out and reaching up to his chin. One of her legs was hooked over his and a hand was resting on his lower stomach. The intimate position of their bodies was not helping stop the flow of blood to his groin. Shutting his eyes he tried to concentrate on everything that wasn't Jennifer. This task was made increasingly difficult by Jennifer's hand that seemed to inch its way further south.

When Jennifer began to stir she felt a large heat source beneath her. It was just the right temperature to make her want to lie like that all day. However, as she began to grip the heat source tighter her mind began to ask questions such as, what was providing the heat? As she tried to come up with answers she recalled recent events and her father. Her eyes shot open and saw herself staring into Ronon's chest causing her to propel herself up so quickly she nearly flew off the bed.

"You ok?" Ronon asked, relieved that Jennifer had moved, but disappointed by her reaction to the close contact.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Jennifer replied as she slid off the bed.

"It's ok. You needed the sleep." Ronon replied as Jennifer stood awkwardly. "Why don't you shower, whilst I make breakfast?"

"But-" Jennifer began to protest.

"We will go to the hospital once you have eaten something." Ronon assured her. Reluctantly Jennifer left the bedroom. Taking a deep breath Ronon rolled out of bed and went down to the kitchen. He was busy going through the cupboards realising he didn't really understand Earth food when there was a bell sound from the front of the house. Ronon shut the cupboard door and scanned the kitchen. Picking up a long knife from a block he moved to the hallway, unable to believe how blunt the knife was. Standing carefully by the door so the knife was concealed but ready to use Ronon opened the front door to reveal Sam on the doorstep.

"Hi Ronon." She smiled. "How's Jennifer."

"In the shower."

"Right." Sam said, hoping to have got a more insightful answer. "Well I have brought you some fresh clothes." She said handing Ronon a bag. "And some breakfast." She added waving another bag. When Ronon continued to stand in the doorway she asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Ronon shrugged stepping aside, allowing Sam in.

"I stopped by the hospital, who were more liberal with information, apparently her father had a good night after you left."

"Good." Ronon said, shutting the door behind Sam.

"Um, Ronon, why are you holding a knife?" Sam questioned on seeing the kitchen blade in his hand.

"Woolsey insisted I left my gun on Atlantis." Ronon replied, in an almost grumbling tone.

When Jennifer finally came into the kitchen she saw Ronon standing by the table which was sporting a large plate full of muffins and croissants. Not seeing Sam, who was sat off to one side, she looked from the food to Ronon in disbelief.

"You did all of that while I was in the shower?"

"Yes." He replied straight faced only for Sam to good naturedly chastise him.

"Ronon!"

On hearing the unexpected extra voice Jennifer spun round and saw Sam grinning. "Sam?"

"Hi Jennifer. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I mean I'm not the one in the hospital." Jennifer replied causing Sam to pull her into a comforting embrace.

Feeling like a third wheel Ronon picked up the bag Sam had brought him and headed out of the kitchen. Pulling away from Sam, Jennifer said.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom and lots of hot water."

"Thanks." Ronon replied before calling back. "Eat." As he left the room.

Noticing Jennifer was heading away from the table Sam said. "The food is the other way."

"I know. I just want to phone the hospital."

"I stopped by on the way over and they said he is making a remarkable recovery. I also double checked that they had your number and they swore they would ring if anything happened. Right now you need to eat something."

"I just...I just feel so..."

"Guilty?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah. I'm all he has left and I wasn't here when he needed me." Jennifer said causing Sam to remember the guilt she had felt when she had to leave her dying father and became trapped by the Tok'ra.

"Would he want you to move back in here and be his personal shadow?" Sam asked.

"No. It would drive him crazy." Jennifer half-snorted.

"I know it is hard, but right now focus on the fact that he is ok." Sam suggested. When Jennifer nodded Sam continued. "So sit down and have something to eat."

Jennifer obediently sat down and took a muffin, which she began to play with, but Sam could see her thoughts were elsewhere. Wanting to lighten the mood and because she was curious Sam asked.

"So how long have you and Ronon been together?"

"Together? Ronon? Me? No, we're not together." Jennifer replied after nearly choking on her orange juice. Sam looked on cynically and voiced a disbelieving,

"Uh huh."

"We're not." Jennifer reiterated.

"Oh my god, he's the guy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guy? What guy?"

"When we were trapped in the Genii mine you said there was a guy, but he was difficult to read. You were talking about Ronon." Sam said, causing Jennifer to blush, which was all the evidence she needed. "So how long?"

"We're not together." Jennifer said again, a little louder than she had intended. Calming she said. "I admit he was the guy, but we are not together."

"Jennifer he travelled over three million light years to see you." Sam pointed out. "You really expect me to believe there is nothing going on?"

"I don't care what you believe. Nothing is going on. I was more surprised than you when he turned up. We are friends, kind of, well I think, it is hard to tell. We only see each others on missions or in the infirmary or the gym."

"Gym?" Sam asked, her interest picking up again.

"He has been training me so I am slightly less pathetic." Jennifer explained.

"Ronon has been teaching you how to fight?" Sam asked trying to get to grips with the thought of the man who could scare marines sparring with the timid doctor in front of her.

"Yes."

"Was that when he hit you?" Sam asked gesturing to her face. Subconsciously Jennifer gently raised a hand to her bruised jaw and said.

"No. He had a bad reaction to an insect on the last mission. I got in the way of his seizure." She explained causing Sam to wince in sympathy. Before Sam could comment, however, Ronon entered the kitchen causing the two women to fall silent.

"Everything ok?" He asked, immediately suspicious.

"Fine." Sam said, not assuring Ronon who stood, silently, staring at them.

"You ready to make a move?" Sam asked after a few awkward moments.

"Yeah." Ronon and Jennifer replied in perfect unison. Fighting back a smile Sam stood and lead the two to her rental.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the hospital Sam told Jennifer to go on as she needed to talk to Ronon. Jennifer looked between the two but the need to see her father was greater than her curiosity. As soon as she was gone Sam said.

"I don't need an answer now and technically you have two days to change your mind but General Landry would like to know if you will be on the Apollo when it departs in two days."

"Will you order me back?"

"No. Woolsey has said as far as he is concerned you are free to stay as long as you feel necessary. So it really is your decision." Sam explained. Ronon looked at the Colonel but did not say anything.

"As I said you don't have to answer now and you can change your mind, but if you did have any preference could you tell me?" Sam probed.

"I don't." Ronon replied. "It's up to Jennifer. If she wants me around I'll stay, if not I'll go."

"Okay then." Sam said, berating herself for expecting a more elaborate answer. "Lets go then." She added, only to notice that Ronon's feet were planted to the spot.

"Perhaps we should give them some space." He suggested.

"I agree, but if we just disappear Jennifer will worry. We need to tell her we are going." Sam said. "After that we give them space." Nodding uncertainty, Ronon followed the Colonel to Jennifer's father room. Sam carefully pushed open the door and saw Jennifer standing, back to the door, facing her father holding his chart.

"You promised you were going to cut down on salt and fatty foods." Jennifer said flicking through the chart.

"I did." Her father argued. Ronon was glad to hear her father's voice was much stronger than the night before.

"That is not what your recent cholesterol tests say." Jennifer countered as Sam quietly snuck up on her. Reaching out to grab the file Sam said.

"I thought the charts are meant to be confidential."

"Thank you." Jennifer's father said. "This is why I knew it was a bad idea to send her to Med-school."

"Not a problem." Sam smiled, ignoring Jennifer's scowl. "Anyway I need to run. Are you ok if I borrow Ronon?" She asked Jennifer.

"Sure." Jennifer replied.

"Ok then, we'll see you later. If you need anything you can reach me on this number." She added handing Jennifer a card.

When Sam and Ronon had left the room Jennifer's father asked. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah. I used to work under her before she was reassigned." Jennifer explained as her father carefully sipped some water.

"You sure you don't want more pain meds?"

"I'm fine." Her father said as Jennifer looked at the chart hanging from the end of the bed. Resisting temptation she sat down at her father's bedside.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Although, well I know my mind is a bit fuzzy from the anaesthetic, but I am fairly sure you never mentioned a boyfriend in your emails home."

"That's cos there's nothing to mention." Jennifer replied.

"So Ronon is your..."

"Friend."

"Friend? You know we are past the stage where you have to lie about boyfriends." He father continued.

"I'm not lying. Ronon is just a friend."

"Because you don't want there to be anything more?" Her father fished.

"No. More like because he- That's not important. We are friends, no more. So please can we drop it."

"I tell you what I will not ask anymore questions as long as you don't touch that chart. I want you here as my daughter."

"Ok."

"Good."

Eight hours later Ronon entered the canteen infirmary and saw Jennifer sitting at a table nursing a mug in her hands. He quickly approached and gently greeted. "Hey."

Jennifer looked up and on seeing Ronon smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing down here?" He asked sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Dad had some friends come and visit so I thought I would get a drink. Where's Sam?"

"Waiting near your father's room in case you came back." Ronon said, Jennifer just silently nodded.

"The doctor said he was doing well. He made it sound like he could get out of here soon." Ronon added. "He said he was really lucky."

"Yeah." Jennifer replied.

"So what's the problem? I thought it was good news." Ronon asked, concerned by Jennifer's demeanour.

"It is. Really good. It's just as you said he was lucky. What happens next time? What if he isn't lucky?"

"Don't." Ronon said firmly. "He is going to be ok. Don't waste time worrying about next time, otherwise you'll waste today." When Jennifer nodded and half-smiled in response Ronon stood and walked round to Jennifer's side. Taking the coffee cup from her hands he tugged her to her feet. "Come on, the nurse said to remind you visiting hours end in an hour and she won't make exceptions tonight." Not letting go of Ronon's hand Jennifer allowed him to guide her out of the canteen.

"So what have you done all day?" Jennifer asked.

"We went to the food store and got some food, then we went to, I can't remember what it was called, like a giant box thing to watch movies."

"Cinema?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"What'd you see?"

"Alien." Ronon said grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey buddy, welcome back." Sheppard said after Ronon beamed in. "How's the doc and her dad?"

"Ok." Ronon replied, Sheppard merely rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing back? I mean why not wait to return with the doc?" Sheppard probed.

"She needs time with her father, I was getting in the way."

"I am sure Jennifer appreciated you being there." Teyla said, Ronon shrugged non-committedly.

"How'd did the talks go?" Ronon asked, wanting to change subjects.

"Boring, dull, tedious." Sheppard listed. "Are the first words that spring to mind."

"They were very successful." Teyla intervened.

"So when's our next mission?" Ronon questioned.

"Don't know yet, things have been pretty quiet recently." Sheppard shrugged. "We were planning a movie night tonight though. You up for it?"

"Maybe. I'm going to go unpack." Ronon grunted distractedly before turning his back on his team mates and heading out of the control room.

Teyla and Sheppard looked at each other before Sheppard said. "Nearly a month without us can do that to a person."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Teyla said after quirking an eyebrow at Sheppard's comment.

"Ok." Sheppard agreed. "But I advise no sparring."

"Ronon." Teyla called as she entered the gym, where Ronon was busy destroying a punch bag. When the Satedan grunted an acknowledgement Teyla continued. "Did something happen on Earth between you and Jennifer?"

"No." Ronon said as he continued to lay his punches.

"Do you wish to talk about what is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me." He said attacking the bag.

"I can see that." Teyla replied causing Ronon to growl as he lashed out again. "Well I will go. If you change your mind you know where to find me." She said turning back to the door.

"Wait." He called. Teyla stopped, but did not turn round. "I...it....she...I thought...she is not interested." He said.

"In you?" Teyla inquired turning round. Ronon rolled his eyes. "Ronon I do not believe that it was the best time to tell Jennifer how you felt."

"I didn't."

"So how do you know she is not interested?"

"She was awkward round me. It is like I intimidate her."

"Ronon, you intimidate most people here. I was under the impression you enjoy it."

"Not Jennifer."

"I do not believe that Jennifer is intimidated by you Ronon." Teyla said kindly. "Think of the way she orders you around in the infirmary."

"That's her job."

"Mr Woolsey does not order you round."

"That's because he's a-" Ronon started only for Teyla to cut in.

"Jennifer would not order you round if she were frightened of you." Teyla reiterated. "Forming opinions based on her actions whist she is enduring emotional turmoil is not a fair test." She paused and took a breath before saying. "Personal relationships do not come easily to Jennifer. I believe you will need to tell her how you feel when she returns. If you say nothing, nothing will happen."

"She told me to go." Ronon said, throwing another punch.

"Go?"

"I offered to stay longer but she said go."

"Could that not be because she thought your place was here?" Teyla suggested, Ronon just shrugged before moving to the gym exit.

"Where are you going."

"Run." Ronon said as the door shut behind him. Teyla frowned before leaving to search out Sheppard.

"How'd it go?" Sheppard asked when Teyla joined him and Rodney in the mess hall.

"Not very well."

"He'd say what was wrong?"

"I believe he thinks that he has little hope of a relationship."

"Poor guy."

"I would not be so sure. I think he has, as you say, read to much into the situation."

"Well that is good I guess."

"Yes, but it means we have at least four weeks of him..."

"Moping?" Sheppard suggested.

"This is worse than high school. Do you two have nothing better to do than gossip?" McKay snapped as he looked up from his tablet PC.

"We're not gossiping, we are discussing our concerns about a friend." Sheppard replied. "If we are going to help him, we need to understand the problem."

"Well thank you Oprah. Could we leave the touchy feely mumbo jumbo until I am not eating?"

"Rodney being on the team means you have to put yourself out occasionally." Sheppard said wearily.

"What team?" Rodney asked perplexed. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Our team and Ronon."

"Ronon is moping? Why? Did he and Jennifer break up?"

"Would he and Jennifer not need to date before they could break up?" Teyla asked.

"Please. He travelled to Earth for her. Either they were going out or he has just done the type of over-blown romantic gesture that chicks digs. So no matter what way you look at it they were together at some stage. But if he is moping now that means either he is love sick or they have broken up. Just when I thought the week could not get worse."

"I thought you liked the doc?" Sheppard asked.

"I do."

"So surely she being a free agent is a good thing?"

"I don't like her like that." McKay said before adding. "Anymore. I used to think I did, but the attraction was due to similar life experiences. But mine were more intense, such as skipping more grades in school, so Jennifer would always feel like a failure round me. It would never work."

Sheppard and Teyla looked at McKay in disbelief. Finally Sheppard said. "Wow McKay. Just when I thought your ego could not grow any larger you say something."

Ignoring him McKay asked. "So what are you going to do? Perhaps you should take him to that planet with all the naked women."

"I do not believe Ronon will want to be set up with anyone." Teyla said patiently.

"Well you have to do something. Can you imagine what hell he will put me, I mean us, through during the next few weeks? Seriously Ronon happy is bad enough, moping and heart broken will be disastrous."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah Colonel Sheppard come in." Woolsey beckoned from behind his desk. Obediently Sheppard entered the office and headed to an empty chair. "You had better shut the door." Woolsey instructed causing Sheppard to grimace. He did however, shut the door before taking his seat as Woolsey patiently and silently waited. When Sheppard was settled Woolsey pointed to a huge stack of files on his desk and asked. "Do you know what this is Colonel?"

"Paperwork?" Sheppard questioned.

"Very good Colonel." Woolsey said wryly as Sheppard worried about the number of times he had used the word 'Colonel'. "Any idea what is the cause of the paperwork?"

"It comes with the job?" Sheppard guessed. Ignoring the comment Woolsey continued.

"All of this and those stacks down there." He said pointing to towers of files on the floor, "are caused by Ronon."

"All of them?" Sheppard asked, knowing he did not want to know the answer.

"All of them. For example this stack is full of complaints made about his, how shall I say this, abrupt behaviour. The pile over there details the damage he has done to furniture, doors and gym equipment, whilst the mountain over there describes the injuries caused to marines in so called training sessions."

"Oh."

"I think we are a bit beyond the oh stage Colonel. I don't know what has caused Ronon to behave like this, but it has gone on for over two weeks. You need to stop it."

"Believe me when I say I would love to, but I have had no luck."

"Try harder, and that was not a suggestion."

"Can I stun him?"

"If you do it in a way that would generate less paper work yes." Woolsey replied.

"Ok then." Sheppard said standing. "Oh, that was a joke wasn't it?"

"Do you really think I would endorse shooting members of the expedition?"

"No." Sheppard replied wearily before leaving the office.

Several hours of brain storming later Sheppard took a deep breath and entered Ronon's quarters. "How you doing buddy?" After a growl in response Sheppard continued. "Seeing how there are no more marines for you to play with, on account of them being scared and the gym being broken I thought we should spend some time together. So you have a choice, we can talk about what happened on Earth or we can play golf."

"Nothing to talk about."

"So golf it is." Sheppard smiled. "I thought it might be so I set up the tee and the clubs on the balcony earlier. And before you say anything, this is one of those things you have to do cos I tell you to."

Ronon glared at Sheppard who said. "Look I get you are upset, actually no I don't. In the two weeks you have been back you have never told me what was wrong, but given that you are clearly upset I get that you need to lash out, but I am responsible for the safety of my men and I can't have you sending them all to the infirmary."

"Fine, I'll ease up on the marines."

"We both know there is more to it than that. What happened on Earth?"

"Teyla has already told you."

"True, but she did it in a Teyla way. You know where she is all knowing, but you have to be Teyla to know what she is talking about. All I got out of the conversation was that you weren't happy and to be fair I have plenty of marines to tell me that." Sheppard explained before changing tact. "Ronon, you are not a runner and you are not alone anymore, you are part of the team and that gives you responsibilities. You can't take your bad mood out on all animate and inanimate objects. You have to deal with stuff in a different way. Some of this is my fault, maybe I should have forced you to talk earlier, I assumed that giving you space was the right way to go. I was wrong and I'm sorry. But now you have to get yourself back to normal and I will help anyway I can."

"By playing golf?" Ronon asked sceptically.

"Well that is one way, although personally I think talking, in sentences, might be better. Things might not be as bad as you think."

"She told me to leave." Ronon said.

"Ok, well when she did that did she throw your clothes out of a window or try and inflict bodily harm?"

"No."

"See, already not as bad as it could have been. So did she order to go or ask you to go?"

"Neither. I asked if she wanted me to say, she said no."

"Well how did you ask?"

"Can't remember."

"Ok. Is there any possibility that you phrased it, assuming you used words opposed to grunts, in a way that made the doc think you didn't want to be there?"

"No." Ronon said before asking. "What do you mean?"

"Did you say you didn't want to get in the way or you wouldn't take it personally or you were happy either way?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Which one?"

"All of them."

"There you go then. What the doc actually heard was that you would stay if she really wanted, but ideally you wanted to come back." Sheppard explained. On seeing the doubt in Ronon's eyes he added. "Seriously buddy, I am not messing around. If you ever marry a woman from Earth you will know I'm right, until then you just have to trust me."

"So you think she didn't want to get rid of me?"

"It is a definite possibility."

"So I shouldn't have left. She'll hate me as I didn't stay." Ronon said, beginning to feel worse.

"She won't hate you. She'll think that she inconvenienced you, hell she will probably buy you a present as thanks."

"That makes no sense."

"Women make no sense."

"Doesn't matter she is not interested."

"This insight is based on?"

"The way she acts round me."

"Which is?" Sheppard continued to probe.

"Nervous."

"I'm sorry I thought we were talking about the doc, Jennifer Keller, the CMO."

"I am."

"The person who acts nervous round everyone. The person who you can cause to jump so high they are in danger of concussing themselves by whispering 'boo'."

"So you don't think it's me?"

"Ronon, based on her other interactions and the effect you have on everyone, if she really was scared of you, you would have given her a coronary by now. You haven't so she is not scared of you." Sheppard explained, feeling that he was condemning himself to a life of politics with his new found ability to provide answers he thought Ronon wanted to hear. "That is not to say she is interested in you, but I don't think you can say she is not interested."

"Yeah?" Ronon asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Yeah." Sheppard confirmed before wiping Ronon's smile from his face by saying. "Right now let's go play golf."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jennifer? You're back." Rodney said. "But I thought you weren't due in for another day."

"Kavanagh was on board and everyone was keen to shorten the journey." Jennifer said.

"Yeah you should try being trapped in a Puddle Jumper with him for weeks." McKay responded before asking rather awkwardly. "How's your father?"

"Better thanks. Still not fully mobile, but hopefully it will be plain sailing from now." Jennifer replied.

"Look, about what happened." McKay said, playing with the cuff of his jacket, avoiding eye contact. "Before, well thank you and I'm sorry I delayed you getting back to your dad." He bumbled.

"It's ok Rodney." Jennifer assured him.

"Really?" He asked looking up.

"Really." She smiled.

"Oh, well good. Could you possibly get your army of witch doctors to start witch doctoring again then?" He suggested.

"Don't push it Rodney." She said walking off down the corridor towards Ronon's quarters.

When she finally arrived Jennifer stood outside the door biting on her lip nervously. Taking a deep breath she reached up to the buzzer and pressed it. As the seconds ticked by she lost more and more courage. She was just turning to leave when the door opened to reveal a very wet Ronon wearing, what on him appeared to be, a very small towel round his waist.

"Jennifer?" He greeted in surprised, not expecting the young doctor to be back on base yet.

Trying very hard to keep her eyes from wondering anywhere beneath his neck line Jennifer said flustered. "Hi. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll catch up with you later." She willed her feet to start moving just as Ronon's hand took hold of her arm.

"Don't go. I'm not doing anything." Ronon said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um ok." Jennifer answered, growing more and more convinced that her visit was a bad idea.

"Great." Ronon replied, his tone lacking its normal assertion, moving away from the door so that Jennifer could enter his quarters. As he did so he realised what a mess his quarters were in, with his clothes lying around from where he had discarded them before he shower. Hurrying over to the pile he rapidly picked them up and threw them into the bathroom, before spinning round to look at Jennifer.

"I should probably get some clothes on." He said before disappearing after his clothes. Jennifer stood in Ronon's room and berated herself for the thoughts she was having.

When Ronon finally emerged from the bathroom he saw that Jennifer was still awkwardly standing in the room.

"How is your father?" He asked, concerned that she was so nervous.

"Better thanks, still a bit to go, but making good progress."

"Good." Ronon replied before waiting silently for Jennifer to speak, unaware that he was making her nervous with his penetrating stare.

"Um...so...I just wanted to thank you for coming back to Earth and being with me. It meant a lot to me." Jennifer finally managed to say.

"I didn't want you to go through that alone. I know how close you are to your father." Ronon said closing the distance between them, causing Jennifer's heart to beat faster.

"Well you didn't have to and I wasn't expecting you to and it was good...thank you." She spluttered out.

"You're welcome." Ronon replied.

"I wanted to thank you." Jennifer started again only for Ronon to cut her off.

"You just did, twice."

"I didn't mean just with words." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow, wondering what she was suggesting. Now looking everywhere except his eyes, feeling very grateful he was wearing clothes Jennifer continued. "So I got this for you. It is stupid because you have like a million already, and it probably is too blunt for you, but it was all I could think of." Jennifer said reaching into her rucksack and pulling a long, thin box.

"You didn't have to." Ronon said surprised, taking the box from Jennifer.

"I wanted to." Jennifer said as she reverted to chewing her lip as she watched Ronon open the box. As he pulled off the lid she said.

"It is probably completely useless, but it reminded me of you. But if you don't want it that's fine too."

Picking up the knife from the box he unsheathed it and examined it. "It's good." Ronon replied smiling at the knife, then at Jennifer.

"I mean I don't expect you to use it, yours are far better, but I don't know, you could keep it around maybe." Jennifer said nervously.

"It's perfect." Ronon said. "Thank you."

"Ok, well good and your welcome." Jennifer said. "Well I just came by to thank you so I'll leave you to-"

"Don't go." Ronon cut her off. "I mean you can stay...no I mean will you stay? I'd like you to stay." He finally explained.

"You would?" Jennifer asked, unable to conceal her surprise.

"Yeah." Ronon replied, disappointed by her surprise. "Unless you want to go."

"No. I just thought you'd have stuff to do."

"No. Nothing." Ronon said very quickly.

"Ok." Jennifer said as the pair fell into an awkward silence. Eventually Ronon placed the knife down and said.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me on Earth. I mean if you would be comfortable with me there."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I came as your friend but I wanted more, but didn't want you to feel pressured with everything else that was happening." Ronon explained. Jennifer took a few, for Ronon heart stopping, moments before asking.

"More?"

"More than friends." Ronon said in a manner that for him at least displayed shyness.

"More than friends?" Jennifer echoed as Ronon came closer so their bodies were almost touching. Feeling the heat of Jennifer's body bounce off his chest Ronon cupped her cheek in one hand and said.

"I like you."

"Like me?" Jennifer repeated, cursing herself for sounding like a parrot. Deciding he had nothing to loose Ronon began to lean in to Jennifer. Sensing his movement and desiring what he was offering Jennifer tilted her head up and parted her lips ready to receive his mouth. Their lips were millimetres away when the door chimed causing Jennifer to pull back and Ronon to growl in frustration.

Knowing that the moment was gone Ronon approached the door ready to tear apart whoever was on the other side.

"Hey buddy?" Sheppard said as the door opened. On seeing Ronon's expression the colonel instinctively took a step back. "The film's about to start." He added weakly as Ronon continued to silently stare. As the Colonel racked his brains trying to work out what he had done wrong a small movement behind Ronon caught his eye. After doing a double take he said.

"Hi doc."

"Colonel."

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Sheppard apologised guessing, from Jennifer's flushed face, he had not come at a good moment.

"I was just going anyway." Jennifer said as she scurried to the door. Looking at Ronon, without making eye contact she said. "Thanks again," before hurrying out of the room.

"I'm sorry buddy. If I'd known I wouldn't have come." Sheppard said guiltily. "Why don't you invite her to film night?"

"She never comes." Ronon said.

"But you have never asked." Sheppard said. "We'll wait."

"No." Ronon said. "Start without me." With that Ronon removed his radio and jogged down the corridor towards Jennifer's quarters, Sheppard calling.

"Good luck."

When Ronon reached Jennifer's quarters he quickly turned and walked away, suddenly having doubts as to whether this was the correct action. He was half way down the corridor when he growled, scaring a nearby technician, and turned back to Jennifer's quarters. This time he stopped at the door, but needed several attempts to persuade his arm to move all the way to the door chime. When he finally rang it he stood and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally giving up he scoured the city in search of Jennifer.

An hour later he was beginning to think about asking McKay for help, for as poor as Jennifer's survival skills were, when she wanted to loose herself in the city she could. Picturing McKay's smug look was, however, enough motivation for Ronon to continue his search without help.

Finally as he walked down a deserted corridor he caught a whiff of Jennifer's shampoo. Following it out onto a balcony he saw Jennifer stare out over the ocean, oblivious to his presence. Not wanting to scare her he called gently.

"Jennifer." Causing the young doctor to spin around.

"Ronon. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you, to apologise." He said.

"Apologise? For what?"

"I shouldn't have told you, not with your father. I didn't want to pressure you or scare you." He said.

"You didn't." Jennifer said leaning with her back against the balcony.

"You ran out of my quarters."

"I didn't run." Jennifer argued. "I, it just hap...I wasn't expecting it. You surprised me." Jennifer added.

"That's a bad thing." Ronon said.

"No. I just...I mean it's you and it's me and I'm no Teyla so why would you...I... you are the one everyone lusts after, you could have anyone. Why me?" She blurted out so fast Ronon had trouble keeping up.

"Because you're not anyone. You're you." Ronon said walking up to Jennifer and stroking a stray hair of her face. Jennifer smiled at Ronon as her head moved towards him. Ronon, however, pulled back slightly and detached Jennifer's ear wig, throwing it off the balcony. Seeing her as astonished look he said.

"No more interruptions." Seconds before putting a hand on either side of Jennifer's head and pulling her towards him. This time there was no stopping their lips making contact. After a few moments of initial hesitation both of them deepened the kiss. Ronon lowered his hands from Jennifer's face to her shoulders, before wrapping his arms round her body and lowering his hands down her back, pulling her tighter into him.

--The End

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to every one who read and reviewed.


End file.
